church_of_the_exuberant_raptorfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Occult
The War of the Occult, also known as the Occult War was a large scale conflict between the Raptorial Tribunal and the Cult of Cthulhu. Despite being extremely short, lasting just over a week, tt has been one of the most devastating wars in history damage wise and has caused thousands of deaths, including the deaths of great leaders like Calm Cat and Grounded Lynx. Background Calm cat, the then inquisitor of the Army of SincereWolf, had communicated with Sincere wolf and the Exuberant Council, and both had agreed to defeat a cult residing in the Severed Isles known as the Cthulhu Cultists, lead by a leader with no name, such was the cult's savage nature. It is not confirmed whether they were connected to tricky pig, but most suspect something. Preparations The war was short and the battles took place where the ctuhullu cultists were dwelling-North-East region of the the Severed Isles (aka cult lands). After landing, Sincere wolf's army, followed by the Creative leopard inquisition and then the Groundedlynx ground forces marched northwest to the cult lands and camp was set up. Calm cat ordered that the cult must be defeated, but that many foes must be spared, which was a difficult task, but the inquisitor had high expectations. The Battles The Destruction of the Cthulhu Church -20th January The inquisition and GLF (grounded lynx forces) located the central church of the cult 100 miles southwest of Fort Cambrai and surrounded it. Unfortunately, Creative leopard had to help with the Brave Ant war so quickly departed, placing Calm Cat in charge. Nuclear bombs, reclaimed from the traitor calm bee, were launched by the GLF at the church, almost completely destroying it, preventing Cthulu from summoning, although he did not have orders from Calm Cat or Sincere wolf. The First Battle of Leopard Abbey - 21st January The Cultist leader was left unscathed and proceeded to summon (using Necromoncy) thousands of cultists and a huge twisted octupus-like creative known as a sloggoth. The sloggoth then attacked Leopard Alley, where the CLI camp was situated, while the Inquisitors retreated and fire showers of arrows and blasts of energy at the Sloggoth, wounding it. Then beasts known as Deep Ones attacked, but they resisted by mages of the CLI, who created balls of energy around the enemy, with the cult leader sending waves of Jehmorhca and Borkenbygs (shown in picture above), which are also resisted. The Battle of the Dark Ruins - 22nd - 23rd January The Cultists retreated back to the ruins of their church, but with GLF hot on their heels they are attacked from behind, and the battle of the Dark Ruins were fought. Both sides suffered heavy damage, and many inquisitors contracted mental illnesses as the atmosphere of the Dark Ruins was extremely morbid and intense. The attackers eventually had to retreat as they had several problems, but were not in any way defeated. Battle of Wolfsburg - 25th January After the cultist base were rebuilt, minor skirmishes were fought but a truce was being made. Unfortunately, more attempts at summoning was taking place by the cultists - a dangerous activity. Meanwhile, Restless Duck, became a traitor and joined the cult, while renaming himself Dameon. Scholars are unsure why, but they spectulate that the summoning inflicted his mind and caused him to switch sides. Luckily he was the only traitor. A nearby castle which the CLI was holding by the name of Castle Wolfsburg was seiged by Dameon and 20 'elite soldiers', with Calm cat fearlessly defending the stronghold from the outside. Sadly as trying to attack the traitor, Calm Cat was killed by him. But the stronghold was intact, and Calm Cat has always been remembered as the figure who gave his life for his inquisition. The 2nd Battle of Leopard Abbey - 28th January Creative leopard had returned from the War of the Brave Ant, but was immediately by St Sincere Wolf to fire an WMD at the newly built cultist temple, without success, as the cultists, who had forseed the missile, evacuated the building. Just as the cultists tried to rebuild the temple for a third time, the Wolf deployed his extremely systematic and well-thought out militiary tactics, ordering another missile to be fired on the temple. This annoyed the cultists, who proceeded to attack Leopard Alley again with Deep ones and Lich Knights, but the Inquisition, combined with local volunteers who despised the cult, put up a defence and inflicted damage to the cultists. Grounded Lynx even came in an airship he had received from the exuberant one to aid the battle, while Sincere Wolf attacked the temple, which almost won them the war, if some cultists had not managed to retreat. The 2nd Battle of the Dark Ruins - 29th-30th January The final battle of the war, St Ratterz attacked what was left of the battle, but the cultists retreaters had returned and put up a hard fight, With the SWA attacking from one side, GLF from another, and Grounded Lynx from the air, the battle was a long and ruthless one. Another tragic death ensued as Grounded Lynx's airship suffered a puncture from a cultist bowman and collapsed, killing him and Ulysses a cultist Sorcerer. The battle, and also war, were ended by a famous final calvary charge from the CLI killed remaining cultists. All but the leader (no-one is aware of his location, the Holy Raptorial Agency is working on it) have been slain. Aftermath Large funerals were held in Raptoria in commerration of the bravery of Calm Cat, Grounded Lynx and all other brave warrios who lost their lives in the fight. Sincere Wolf would increase the powers of the Tribunal to fight heathens like this cult, which would cause problems - many people were against it. This war was just a frying pan-the fire being a huge war that many scholars are predicting may come any day. = Category:War